Helcaraxë
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi 33 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du "premier baiser". Politiquement pas correct. Mais peut-être à mes yeux le plus beau couple du Silmarillion.


**Pour ma défense, lorsque j'ai commencé à envisager ce couple pour le défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème « Premier Baiser », je les croyais cousins germains. Il se trouve en fait que leur association est un petit peu moins politiquement correcte que ça. **

**J'en demande humblement pardon à Tolkien mais c'était décidément irrésistible, j'aime beaucoup trop ces deux personnages.**

Helcaraxë

Les coups de marteau sur l'enclume semblaient résonner jusque dans son corps, transi de frissons coupables. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle l'épiait depuis des heures sans arriver à détacher son regard du feu et de l'Elfe impérieux qui le faisait danser. Galadriel sentit des gouttes de sueur naître sur la peau moite de son cou et dégouliner lentement dans son dos brûlant. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là vraiment, vraiment pas. Cela contrevenait à tous les usages et à la morale la plus instinctive. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à partir ni à cesser de contempler, fascinée, les traits parfaits du beau maître de forge, ses mains plus vives que des oiseaux, ses cheveux si noirs ...

Que ferait-elle si ses frères la découvraient là ? Ou pire, son père ? Finarfin serait probablement suffoqué d'horreur et d'indignation s'il découvrait sa fille chérie en train de se languir pour son frère aîné. On pouvait le comprendre.

L'illustre Fëanor était le seul être, à Valinor, à pouvoir rivaliser en grâces et en beauté avec la jeune Galadriel. Grands tous les deux, pareillement vigoureux et fermes en leur volonté, ils étaient animés par le même feu. Galadriel était la sagacité même, son esprit vif comme une jeune biche, quant à Fëanor ses œuvres grandioses étaient sans égales. Nul ne pouvait leur tenir tête. Et depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre ce que représentait l'union de deux Elfes, Galadriel n'avait pu s'ôter de la tête l'image glorieuse qu'ils pourraient composer ensemble.

Mais il était plus âgé qu'elle de deux siècles. Il était son oncle.

― Si tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ta présence, tu es plus naïve que je ne le pensais.

Sa voix grave la fit tressaillir un instant. La tête haute, Galadriel sortit de l'ombre et avança vers Fëanor, qui reposa son marteau et leva vers elle ses yeux gris.

― Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

― Je cherchais à vous voir.

― Ta place est ailleurs, rentre chez ton père, répondit-il sèchement.

Fëanor la considérait avec hauteur mais Galadriel ne baissa pas le regard. Elle savait quel mépris l'Elfe à l'Esprit de feu pouvait ressentir envers la fille d'un demi-frère qu'il détestait, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait là il n'était plus temps de reculer. Après tout, elle était probablement la seule Elfe de Valinor à être assez grande pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

La chaleur qui régnait à présent dans la forge était suffocante, et Fëanor s'essuya le front de sa manche. Que lui voulait cette étrange jeune fille, audacieuse et fière ? L'or de sa chevelure jetait une touche de lumière dans la fournaise sombre de la forge. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était belle, cette fille de Finarfin. Trop belle, trop fière pour mener la vie simple et honnête des autres Elfes. Par Varda, il devait même reconnaître qu'elle dépassait en beauté sa chère fiancée, la douce Nerdanel. Et son regard ... Son regard brûlait d'une passion farouche, à l'image de celle qu'il ressentait.

― Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? Va-t-en ! s'emporta-t-il, vexé de se sentir troublé par la simple présence de cette fille.

― Non, Fëanor, vous ne me chasserez pas comme ça. Vos œuvres me fascinent, et je veux observer votre travail.

― Pour qui te prends-tu, jeune effrontée ? Crois-tu pouvoir atteindre ma maîtrise des pierres et du métal ?

Il eut un rire méprisant et se retourna pour prendre derrière lui une fine bande de métal doré qu'il plia en quelques coups de marteaux pour former un cercle grossier. Cela fait, il le posa sur la tête de Galadriel.

― « La Jeune fille couronnée d'une guirlande radieuse », dit-il d'un ton narquois. Voilà tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi.

Imperturbable, Galadriel leva les mains et rajusta le cercle doré du bout des doigts, aussi altière que si elle eût porté une couronne chargée de joyaux.

― Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre réputation, répondit-elle avec indifférence. J'en suis déçue.

― Que dis-tu là, impertinente ?

― « Impérieux et ardent », voilà la description que l'on m'avait faite de vous. Je vous croyais plein de noblesse, mais je vois à présent que vous n'êtes qu'un forgeron trop orgueilleux, trop arrogant et trop beau.

― Et tu crois sans doute valoir mieux que moi ? rétorqua Fëanor en se rapprochant d'elle.

― Peut-être, lança Galadriel d'un ton défiant.

Leurs visages étaient à présent tout proches. Contre son gré et sa raison, Galadriel sentit son souffle s'accélérer, son cœur battre plus vite. Sans réfléchir, elle étendit la main pour frôler celle, brûlante, de Fëanor. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens.

― Tu n'es pas si belle, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

― Je crois que si.

Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Mais ce fut d'un même mouvement que Fëanor l'enserra dans ses bras tandis que Galadriel agrippait sa nuque. Leurs chevelures se mêlèrent, noir et or comme des flammes envahies de fumée sombre. Le diadème fruste que Fëanor avait forgé tomba à terre et roula dans les cendres. Galadriel se sentit plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie. L'ivresse la saisit, lui fit perdre la tête, trembler de tout son corps. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'aux lèvres de Fëanor. Le grand, le puissant, le fougueux Fëanor ...

Ce fut lui qui s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Sans un mot, il la repoussa et retourna à grandes enjambées derrière son enclume, comme pour s'en faire un bouclier. Suffoquée, Galadriel vint à lui et l'interrogea, le pressa de lui répondre, mais ne put en obtenir qu'un regard insondable. Elle le gifla dans sa rage et quitta la forge comme une bourrasque.

Resté seul, Fëanor reprit son souffle puis alla ramasser le diadème doré.


End file.
